StarWars the order
by 0cassar
Summary: Set in the time of the old Republic as the wat between the Jedi backed by the republic faces against the with empire reaches its climax a spark of a new order starts a new fire in the unexplored region of the Galaxy a master and appreciate come across a planet strong in the force and discover ruins of a ancient force using order will there path to restarting the orderhappen or fail


"My dearest friend It has been almost age since the last we meant on that day , I have taken on a apprentice and she is quite strong with the force I have see many new forms of crystals on many new worlds .I have been working on new light saber types and been practicing with them , but I also have some bed news for you my one of my last fights have wounded me badly if it was not for my apprentice I would have died "from Korrin Kor'esh

{sent }

"Master we are almost out of hyper space " "ah finally we found the planet were we picked up the strong humming sound "Said Korrin "what if it's a trap master like those other time" "Well if it is well just take there heads but For'na you need to trust the force "said Korrin *mhk what ever ill just be glad if it's something *said For'na

"well here's hoping it's what we are hoping for "said Korin as the two made other way to the cockpit of the ship before them was a large unnamed platen in unknown space .

This planet was lush with huge trees and large seas that broke up the huge forests there were no oceans just large seas the planet on the surface was breathable and hand a wide variety of animal and bird species the two force users landed there ship in a clearing in the forest here a river which leads into a canyon .

"ah finally we're on some soft ground and can finally feel the warmth of a sun on my skin" said For'na *yes I agree to that but can you feel it the humming it's pulling us into that canyon "said Korrin

"i do my master *said For'na "then let's not waste time "said Korrin and the two began to walk into the canyon the two could feel this planet and the beginnings that lived on it as if the force was letting them feel all that was around them.

"master look it opening up just ahead," said For'na the two came onto a huge complex of buildings and buildings that were carved into the cliff that was also surrounded by caves.

The two stood there in awe of the ancient buildings and the ancient stonework and the carvings that were inlaid into the stone and the canyon walls .

"master what is this place "asked For'na nervously looking around Korrin walked up to a ancient now and open it "this was a home to a group of ancient force users "daid Korrin picking up something from.tbe box that was wrapped in cloth.

"master what is that "asked For'na korrin unwraps the object and in his hand a ancient metal blade with a more shin and had a yellow glow to it *this my young apprentice is a ancient force blade "said Korrin.

"master is it a ancient blade of the Jedi or Sith "asks For'na "it belongs to neither order it belongs to a order that has been forgotten by all and by time it look like there was a battle here some age ago " I "can feel the force emanating from a lot of these boxes "said Korrib resheathing the ancient force sword.

"this swords and other weapons we're made from the crystal like ore that were mind from these caves "said Korrin sitting down on a couple of stacked of crates "master how do you know that "i used the force and had a vivid vision of this place"said Korrin

The two spent the day search and looking through the ancient buildings "master these buildings were made with the force I can feel the force it's strong with these rocks "said For'na "ya I already knew that "said Korrin then he picks up a piece of ancient armor "mhm these force users we're more like monk than knight's this armor is more styles like for what a monk would wear "said Korrin "ya I think your right I keep finding ancient scrolles like several of this look the same like this part of the building was like a school "said Far'na.

The two kept walking discovering more ancient gardens and smithing rooms for the ancient blades and ancient stables and farms now over grown and the end of the Conyon was a huge temple we're the river flowed into.

Inside was something of a horror sense ancient skeletons littler the floor and walls with ancient blades in than or bones broken or missing .

"m master this was -"said Far' na stuttering before her master interrupted her "it was a massacre a result of a ancient battle long for gotten "said korrin

"so Far'na this is were we are going to set up our new order so go take the ship get the droids activated and grabs something that we can use to bury these body's and give them a proper rest "daid Korrin wktha huge smile on his face and is apprentice has a look of shock and disgust but when and did as her master told and from that day they began to to worm in what this ancient order was called and what happened.


End file.
